Australian Patent Application No. 2008202183 discloses embodiments of domed non-steel roof structures that are able to withstand far greater loads than conventional roof structures of similar size and produced from similar materials. The disclosed structures can be designed to meet strength and dynamic requirements, whilst reducing the need to increase the material added to the structure to satisfy deflection requirements. The disclosed structures are also lighter and cheaper than existing comparable structures, particularly when foundation savings are taken into account and are also readily adaptable for use in demountable applications.